Oracle
by utano-amaya
Summary: What if Suze starts to learn about those powers Paul was taking about? And what will this mean for Jesse? (rated for possible language/content in future chapters)
1. Great Discovery

Oracle  
  
Chapter 1—Great Discovery  
  
Utano Amaya  
  
'I don't get it' the thought ran through my head, 'I just don't get it.' Not that I ever get much of anything. Normally, I just have to hop into things completely clueless because it's always my stupid responsibility to fix other people's messes. Why? Well, because I'm the mediator. Actually, maybe not "the", considering Father Dom, the local Catholic priest and principle of my high school, and Jack, this kooky little kid I baby-sat earlier this summer, and maybe Paul, the kid's older brother, but even after everything I've been through with that guy I'm not sure about him. Anyway, I've met a lot of people, and those are the only other mediators I know.  
  
Oh, yeah. The mediator thing. Well, a mediator is someone who can see and hear and touch dead people, like ghosts and stuff. But no one else can, which can kinda make the job a little harder, because mediators are supposed to clean up these dead peoples messes which they stupidly left behind before they died. Seriously, you'd be surprised at some of the dorky things these people hang around for. It's crazy, the stuff they make me do sometimes. I mean, seriously, from sneaking into all sorts of places to chasing ugly orange cats in a field, I really think I should get paid for this, or at least get, like superstrength or the ability to see through things (like clothes, for instance) or something. But you wanna know the only thing that comes with this whacko "gift" I've been given?  
  
I'm hard to kill.  
  
That's it. That's all I get. I'm hard to kill. Unfortunately, the only way to discover this gift is to be in many near death situations. Which, by the way, I have been.  
  
And all I wanted was a date.  
  
And now, because of my lovely talent, I was getting into trouble again. Don't ask me why that crazy old guy wanted me to do this. I think the guy was so serious during life that he figured he should leave this world laughing, so he decided to put me through torture for kicks. It was the only explanation I could come up with.  
  
Anyway, here I was, reading this book. I don't mean sitting in a library turning pages, I mean I was in this huge protection suit with gloves that made me feel like I would fit in well with the gang on a NASA shuttle, turning -- with the greatest of care -- the pages of this book that I guess was really old. I guess that because it was so old might just crumble or something, which is why I had wear the stupid outfit while coming in contact with it. I think Dr. Clemmings is just a bit eccentric when it comes to this history stuff.  
  
In fact, I think Dr. Clemmings really needs to move on, like now, because he has been annoying the heebie jeebies out of me. First the only reason he was hanging around was because he didn't know he was dead. He went around the museum where he worked, confused at why no one could see him, and then he heard his secretary tell some people one the phone that he was dead, and he came to me for confirmation. I confirmed, telling him that he had died of a heart attack (which, by the way, had been caused by a ghost who was trying to kill him because he knew that she had murdered someone like a century and a half ago, she also wanted to kill me for the same reason, but as I said, I'm really hard to kill.) and that he should try to concentrate on getting wherever it is ghosts go after they die. Well, now that he was all sure he was dead, he was more than happy to. Only, he found, he couldn't. He said he couldn't because "all this ghost stuff" had suddenly learned made him very curious, so he wanted to learn more, and he wanted me to help him.  
  
So I was stuck looking through this old book written by some old dead culture about people who are supposed to communicate with the deceased. The lost race business sounds like a bunch of bull to me. I guess this book was translated from some old stuff on rocks a long time ago, and no one knows what happened to the rocks, nor has there been any other records of that type of writing or that race of people. I think it seems a bit to "Atlantis", but for some reason skeptic Clemmings spent a good portion of his life trying to figure it out. And now he thinks that Mediators might have originally come from these people. He said that they were around so long ago that by now, if one of them lived and married somebody from another race, than most of humanity would have their blood, if only a very tiny piece. And that in some people the ability of this people would become prominent, resulting in psychics and mediators.  
  
Like I care.  
  
I read the book aloud to him. I wasn't sure why he didn't just do this himself, I mean, he's dead. It's not he's going to make the book fall apart. In fact, he probably had the best chance of turning those pages without having any effect on them. Oh yeah, I forgot, he wanted to leave this world laughing at me.  
  
"What does it say Miss Simon? What does it say?" He was jumping around and talking like an excited schoolboy waiting for Christmas presents.  
  
"Down, boy" I said, not bothering to look up at him as I skimmed the pages. "It pretty much says that there are people among us who aren't alive anymore and that until they do what was left undone they will stay locked in this world for eternity. Nothing new there."  
  
"Please! Is there anymore? I know there was more."  
  
"Hold your-" I stopped telling Dr. Clemmings to shut up in mid sentence, and looked at the page in front of me. The words were different...they said something that I didn't know about my job, or at least didn't understand.  
  
"The power of our people," I read aloud so that Dr. Clemmings would hear, "is rare and strange and holds much more than is obvious. A person who holds this power can become like the dead, though they themselves are not a spirit. The world of purgatory is open to them, but each person's path to capacity is different. Finding the path takes work, but it is found the same way for everyone. Matter can mean nothing to you; distance can be traveled quickly, instantly. And if absolutely necessary spirits can come to life again to fulfill their duties. But these secrets are for our people alone and therefor shall not be written of more than they have been."  
  
My breath caught in my throat. Two people suddenly came to mind. Paul, and someone else, someone who had been waiting for this for one hundred and fifty years.  
  
~+*+~~+*+~~+*+~~+*+~~+*+~~+*+~~+*+~~+*+~~+*+~~+*+~~+*+~~+*+~~+*+~~  
  
AN: I was bored so I thought, "Why not write a Mediator fic?" I really don't know where this is going, but I think it's one of those things that surprises everyone, including the author. Well...I hope you like it so far. This is a total boredom thing, so it might be a while before the next part comes out...sorry. Also, this was typed in word, so there's a lot of italics in there that I was too lazy to mark any other way, that you can't see now... 


	2. Whatever It Takes

Chapter 2--- Whatever It Takes  
  
Utano Amaya  
  
I left the museum's library as fast as I could, much to Clive Clemmings alarm. I pulled my gloves and space suit off my clothes and didn't give much explanation, just "I gotta go" as I ran off with Dr. Clemmings shouting, "What is it Miss Simon? Have you discovered something? Is this a breakthrough?" all giddy like.  
  
I ran outside as fast as I could before realizing that my stupid stepbrother, Sleepy (everyone else calls him Jake), wouldn't be picking me up for another hour. I couldn't wait. I had to get home...I had to get...  
  
But what would I do when I got there?  
  
I stopped panicking for the moment. My first thought had been "Find Jesse. Tell him. Tell him he can be brought back." What would I say to him? What is it wasn't true? What if it was all some big scam? And even if it wasn't, I couldn't bring him back. I didn't have the capability...at least, not yet. And I didn't know how to get it. What was it the book had said? "Each person's path to capacity is different". But it had said something else, too. It had said "Finding the path takes work, but it is found the same way for everyone"  
  
I thought about this for a moment. At first it didn't make sense. How could it be the same and different for everyone? But then I thought about it again, and I realized I had been thinking about it wrong. They meant that each person gets their abilities in different ways, but everyone (at least every mediator) would do the same thing to figure out what they, as individuals, need to do.  
  
But how? What did I do? What did I do to learn how to acquire the power to help Jesse?  
  
The answer came with such sudden force into my mind that I almost jumped, as if the thought hadn't been mine at all, 'Whatever it takes.'  
  
The conviction scared me. Would I really go as far to say that? That I would go to any lengths? No. That wasn't true, I wouldn't murder anyone, nothing like that. I decided that doing whatever it took was a bit too far. I needed advice. I needed to know what I would have to.  
  
If any of this was real at all.  
  
I didn't even know if it was true. I couldn't tell Jesse, I couldn't get his hopes up, not if it wasn't true. But how would I know if it was true? I would have to test it; I would have to give it the chance. I couldn't not try, because I kept thinking of Jesse. I've known Jesse for eight months and he has become one of my best friends. More than that to me, actually. I love him. He even kissed me once, though afterward he was incredibly embarrassed and didn't even come into my room for two days, and when he did he apologized for invading my personal boundaries and wouldn't look my in the eye without blushing. Let me tell you something, Jesse is very attractive when he blushes. In fact, Jesse is very attractive anytime, especially when you get a glimpse of his abdomen. There isn't a single person I can recall caring for more, or being more open with. But there's this little problem that you've probably figured out by now.  
  
Jesse is dead. He was murdered by his ex-fiancée when he canceled the wedding. He was murdered in what is now my bedroom, which is why he has been haunting it for the past century and a half. I would do anything to help him, anything.  
  
But how would I? The book had said it wouldn't go into any more detail on what to do to find your hidden power.  
  
I knew how I could find out what to do.  
  
I had to ask somebody.  
  
Somebody who had already done it.  
  
I had seen him use his power before.  
  
I had seen them use them when he was working to have me killed and Jesse exorcised.  
  
He knew how to use the power.  
  
He could tell me.  
  
But he wouldn't, not unless I gave something in return.  
  
It could be costing me a great price to find him again.  
  
Paul could help me, and then I could help Jesse.  
  
What would I do to help Jesse?  
  
"Whatever it takes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, some of you were hoping for a longer chapter, but I thought that was a nice little suspenseful place to stop, so I did. (BWAHAHAHA! I am the queen of evil cliffhangers!) Also, I have this curse that no matter how many times I check something, I won't notice a typo until it's published, and then you can't change the last chapter of a story or all your reviews disappear, and I like my reviews. They give me false self-assurance, so that I think I'm actually good at something. (Like that'll ever happen). 


	3. Twist of Fate

Chapter 3-Twist of Fate Utano Amaya  
  
I ran. I ran downtown as fast as I possibly could. I looked for the closest phone booth... Phone booth? In this town? Well.... At least there was a pay phone on the side of the gas station. I completely ignored that I was panting and tired and began dialing on that stupid old thing. Only then I stopped. I stopped because there he was.  
  
Paul was just standing there in the gas station, buying what looked like soda. As if it were the most normal thing to be hanging around a gas station about a trillion miles from your home. He hopped out of the station whistling. I mean it, whistling. Who in their right mind goes around whistling? In broad daylight? Then he turned and looked at me, smirked, waved, and skipped into his fancy "Kiss-me-I'm-rich" car and he drove away.  
  
I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I probably would have stood there with my mouth hanging way open like some cartoon character for the next three days if the phone hadn't suddenly said "Boop boop boop, We're sorry, if you'd like to make a call..." I hung up.  
  
My breath was kind of short and my head hurt and I'm not even sure how, but somehow I found myself in front of my house, looking up at the giant old building. I looked around bewildered for a moment and then walked in. I went straight up to my room, where Jesse was sitting on my window seat with a book. As soon as I stepped in he stood up. "Susannah," he said, "I felt something strange earlier and...." he caught a glimpse of my face, "Are you all right?" I looked up at him and said, with a dry voice, "Yeah...I'm fine."  
  
"I suppose it would be rather ironic to say you look like you've seen a ghost, wouldn't it?"  
  
I laughed, "No," I said, "What I saw was alive and kicking."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?", It's always weird when Jesse says things like "wanna."  
  
"I don't think that would be a very good idea." Suddenly I looked up at my dresser, "What do you think would make a good back to school outfit for tomorrow?"  
  
"Something modest, with a long flowing skirt." Jesse may be really hot and all, but his fashion sense is way out of date.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Jesse disappeared. Stupid Sleepy asked me where I was when he went to pick me up. After a good argument he left, and I picked out my outfit alone.  
  
I went to school the next day, but not before looking myself over in the mirror and telling myself how fine I looked. I smiled and brushed my hair back with my hand. I must say that I looked good. I was pretty sure that the whole Paul thing was just some sort of nightmare; some trick of my brain. It was probably just some guy, who looked like Paul, or there was no one there at all and my brain was freaking out from what I read in the book. You know? Like I was having a nervous breakdown or something. But I was pretty darn sure Paul hadn't come here. Why would he? Nope, I was the queen of confidence. Sleepy drove me to school, after a hardy breakfast. Andy, my stepdad, can really cook. I arrived at school and was hanging around waiting for the bell when I hear this voice behind me. (AN: If you want to skip the next part, just think of the sample chapter, because this is my take/summary of that)  
  
"Well, well, well," said the deep masculine voice behind me, "If it isn't Susannah Simon."  
  
Okay, I could totally tell by this guy's voice that he was easy on the eyes, and even though Jesse is my boyfriend (so I'm a bit optimistic on that, who could blame me?) I decided to give my hair a bit of a toss as I turned around. Except that as I turned and gave my chestnut mane a flip, I noticed that this cutie who said my name? Yeah, he's not someone I'm very fond of. Actually I'm scared to death of him.  
  
And then he totally did this whole cocky, "Why-are-you-treating-the new-kid- at-school-this-way?" spiel, I was totally speechless. My mouth was very dry and I couldn't even talk. And then he grabbed my arm. I had quite a few impulses right there, such as: Scream Run-Away Beat Him Up (I'm pretty sure he would have hit me back, and with something more powerful than fists.)  
  
But of course I couldn't do any of these things, so after I finally found my voice (which was very shaky, you would of thought I was standing on a jack-hammer or something) I said, "Let go of my arm." "Suze," He said all smiling and sly like, "What's the matter? You don't look very happy to see me." No, really? What would make you think something like that? What earthly reason could I have for not wanting to see you?  
  
Well...maybe that time you tried to kill me set me on the edge, just a bit.  
  
"Still not letting go of my arm." I reminded him nervously, and he dropped his arm. "Look," he said, "I really am sorry about the way things went the last time you and I met." I couldn't believe it. And I knew this wasn't some nightmare, because in my nightmares Adam and CeeCee wouldn't be walking by and saying "Hey, Suze" Like this was any other day while I was staring down Paul. As soon as they were out of earshot I said, "You mean the part where you tried to kill me?"  
  
"I never tried to kill you, Suze."  
  
"Oh," I laughed, "Right."  
  
"I mean it. I'm just...I'm just not very good at losing, you see." Listen bud, there's a difference between sore losers and maniacs, and you are definitely a maniac.  
  
"You didn't lose anything." I said, staring at him terrified out of my mind.  
  
"Didn't I, Suze?" His gaze bore into mine, let me tell you he is downright creepy. He smiled, "Suze," he said, "Don't be this way. It's a new school year, can't we make a new start?"  
  
"No." I said, proud that my voice didn't shake this time, "We can't. In fact, you-you'd better stay away from me."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"You'll regret it."  
  
"So you'll sic your boyfriend on me?" Actually, if Jesse knew he were here he could, and probably would, kill him. Except Jesse isn't exactly my boyfriend. And he must have figured this out.  
  
"So that's how it is," He laughed, "I never really thought Jesse was your type. You need someone a little less-"  
  
But right then CeeCee walked up, "Suze, Who's your friend?" I wasn't exactly in the mood for introductions, I was more thinking of going down to the office and ask them what they were thinking, letting a guy like him in.  
  
Only I couldn't because Paul stuck out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Paul Slater. Nice to meet you."  
  
Of course CeeCee had no clue about this guy, because I hadn't told her, or anybody for that matter. She seemed to have no problem taking his hand and introducing herself as "CeeCee Webb."  
  
"You must be new." She commented.  
  
"My first day, luckily I already know Ms. Simon." He said all calm and smooth like, totally putting on his charms, could CeeCee resist?  
  
"Did you used to go to her old school?" She asked.  
  
I knew it was time to step in. "No," I answered sharply, "He didn't. Look, we better get to homeroom."  
  
"We had a thing this summer." I totally can't believe this guy for saying something like that.  
  
"There was no thing." I hastened to assure her. CeeCee's eyes widened and it was clear she didn't believe me. Not that she had any right to, I may be her best friend but I've never been completely honest with her.  
  
"So you broke up?" she asked pointedly.  
  
"No, we didn't" Paul answered with a smirk on his face. Because we were never going out! I wanted to shriek, Look CeeCee, this guy isn't what he seems, he not normal, he's...he's... Actually, I wasn't sure what he was, a monster, I guess. Then again, Paul and I had far more in common than I was comfortable admitting, even to myself. Sister Ernestine came by and told us it was time to move along, and on the way Paul was all about telling CeeCee how him and I go way back, and how we met. I was a wreck "Jack sends his regards, by the way, Suze." He said.  
  
"Oh?" I muttered nervously. "He's back in Seattle with the parental units." Then what was Paul doing here? Why wasn't he with his family instead of making my life a nightmare? Of course my fear didn't change the fact that Paul and I still had something to talk about.  
  
"Well," I said, "gotta go. Homeroom calls."  
  
"You won't find them there." He sent chills down my back.  
  
I didn't want to know what he was talking about. But even though I didn't want to, I asked, "I won't find what here?"  
  
"The answers you're looking for. Why you, of all people are chosen, and what exactly you are." I didn't have to ask what he meant; he was talking about our gift, the gift that he seemed to have so much more control and knowledge over than I did. He walked away, leaving me alone in the breezeway with CeeCee.  
  
"What," she wanted to know, "was he talking about? And who on earth is Jesse?" (AN: OK, now it's back to the storyline that I actually came up with myself, and isn't the result of Meg Cabot's genius, even though all of these fantastic characters and their wonderful qualities ARE hers.)  
  
Oh dear...um...well, what do you say at times like this? Something along the lines of "Oh, Jesse? Well he's just this hot Spanish ghost who lives in my room and who I can see because I see dead people and spend a lot of my time fixing problems they left behind when they died so they can move on to wherever it is people go when they kick the bucket"? Somehow I didn't think she'd go for that. So instead I said, "Jesse is just this guy I used to know back at New York. Paul is just a dork who likes to spread freakish rumors about people, he's like scum, so don't go for him."  
  
She still seemed suspicious buy she said "Oohh-Kaay" anyway. We went to homeroom while I was silently praying for something to happen to make him get away from this school and my friends. I'm not sure if there's a God or anything (even though I go to this Catholic school) but I figure if there was one he would find it appropriate to strike Paul with lightning or something. When I got to class there was this call slip waiting for me to call me into the office. I was so glad to take it. Me and Father Dom had some serious talking to do. AN: Okay, I know. There was no cliffhanger or interesting end to that chapter, in fact, most of it was a summary thing on the sample chapter for the fifth book, which I didn't even come up with myself, but oh well...Things will DEFINITELY get more exciting, you just wait. I have some totally creepy things in mind. And the people who wanted longer chapters got their wish! Congrads! 


	4. A Price

Chapter 4-A Price Utano Amaya  
  
I walked into the office and held out the call slip to the secretary, she let me go into Father Dom's office. As soon as I stepped in and had the door closed I glared at Father Dom. "What are you thinking?!"  
  
"Oh, Susannah, welcome."  
  
"Father Dom! Stop avoiding things! Do you have ANY IDEA who you have let into this school?"  
  
Father looked up at me, "Oh. You mean that new boy, Paul Slater?" It suddenly hit me that while I had told Father Dom about Paul, he hadn't exactly ever met him. So he might not know whom this demon walking through his school was. Well someone would have to tell him.  
  
"Father Dom, doesn't that name ring a bell?" Father Dom thought for a moment, "It sounds familiar, but no, I can't think of anyone. Why, Susannah?"  
  
I had never seen him so...ignorant before. It was really out of character. I think I might have stared for a moment or so because suddenly Father Dom said "Why, Susannah? Should I?"  
  
I shook my head, how could he not know? "Father Dom, do you remember that big mess with lovely miss boyfriend killer?"  
  
He groaned, "How could I forget?"  
  
"Well, remember that boy I told you about, the one who had obviously helped have it all arranged because he couldn't get me to go on a date with him or something?"  
  
Father Dom started to nod, but the nodding slowed as he started to put the puzzle together, "Oh, my...Susannah, that boy isn't...?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"You can say that again." We both sat in silence for a moment, reasoning over what to do. We couldn't exactly expel him or anything, he hadn't done anything wrong as far as the school knew, and we couldn't exactly tell them what he had done. So we just kind of sat there, thinking.  
  
We didn't have any breakthroughs, to say the least.  
  
Finally, Father Dom said, "Well, I guess we'll just have to talk to the boy, and hope he won't do anything dangerous." Father Dom is a very trusting man; he looks for the good in everything. But I had seen Paul do some pretty noxious things, and I was pretty darn sure he was pure evil. I couldn't see how you could find a drop of good in him. But Father Dom was right; we needed to talk. Paul and I seriously needed to talk because there was still the little matter of the book, and the powers that he seemed to have so much control over.  
  
Father Dom and I finally separated, there wasn't really any more to say. Still, I couldn't concentrate at all during my classes. When lunch came around I was happier than a kid following an ice-cream truck. I was relieved to not have to try to pay attention to anything beyond the big problem I was facing.  
  
Of course, I forgot that Paul would be at lunch, too.  
  
As soon as I saw him I froze, which made CeeCee stop and look at me. "What are you doing, Suze?" She followed my gaze, "Oh.... Him."  
  
I looked away quickly and looked at CeeCee, "Listen, just stay away from him, OK? He's...well...he's not a good person."  
  
I could tell CeeCee didn't believe me, "Suze," she said, "I don't know what's going on, but if I didn't 'know' better, I would say you're trying to keep me off him so you can have him all to yourself."  
  
Of course! That's it! I wouldn't want anyone else to have him if I could have this miscreant all to myself! Right. I actually didn't care what CeeCee thought, as long as she stayed away from him. I seriously did not want her to get hurt. That's why, instead of correcting her I just, "Look, CeeCee, just keep away from him." CeeCee just shrugged and we found our usual place with Adam and started to eat, but as soon as I was starting to enjoy myself, Paul-the- evil showed up.  
  
"Suze, We need to talk."  
  
Everyone was looking at me, I just glanced calmly up at him, "Okay then, talk." And continued to eat my sandwich.  
  
"Alone."  
  
I really didn't like the idea of being alone with this guy who was practically a murderer, but CeeCee didn't offer me any escape when I gave her a help plea with my eyes. So I just said, "Fine." And stood up. He led me across the grass to a little abandoned corner of the courtyard. He sat down, and I sat down next to him. "Well?" I said, after we had been sitting for a while. I was actually really proud of myself, after the initial shock of first seeing him I had pretty good control over my voice and body, so I wasn't trembling or anything. Of course, that didn't erase my urge to run.  
  
"Well, do you want to say anything?" he replied.  
  
I thought that was kinda stupid and told him so. "You are the one who brought me over here, you are the one who wanted to talk."  
  
"Well, we do need to talk don't we? Or are you still not ready to find the answers you want?" I thought about it. I thought about it for a really long time. I could feel his gaze on me while he was waiting for a response. Suddenly I could very easily imagine him with red glowing eyes like all the evil guys have in the movies. The thought didn't comfort me. I knew what I had to do. As much as I wanted to avoid it, I knew that Paul could be the key to helping Jesse and possibly many other people. And I knew I would do anything for Jesse, Anything. Which is why I braced myself and said, "I'm ready for anything you have to tell me. I'm ready to know where you got your powers."  
  
Paul smirked, which was indisputably freaky, "I thought so." He leaned back calmly, "But I don't think I'll tell you."  
  
"What?" I exclaimed. "But-"  
  
"I don't think I'll tell you, because you wouldn't help me." I tensed. What did he mean?  
  
"Help you with what?"  
  
He turned to me, eyes narrowed, "Help me bring her back."  
  
'Her' I had a strong feeling that I didn't want to know who that was. My head was screaming "Run away! Run away now!" but I ignored it, "Who?"  
  
He smiled evilly, I cringed, "You may not know this Susannah, but we have the power to bring back the dead."  
  
I nodded, "So I heard."  
  
He seemed surprised that I had that much information, but shook it off, "It is very easy to bring back a ghost, someone who is still in this world, but it is much harder to bring back someone who has moved on." I suddenly had and idea about who "Her" was, I started praying that I was wrong.  
  
"To bring back someone who has moved on you need the power of two, maybe even three people." A lump formed in my throat, my mind began to race: Please, no....  
  
"If I tell you how to increase your power, than when you've reached a good strength you have to help me bring back a dear friend." Please, please, no....  
  
"You might know her,"  
  
He paused,  
  
"her name is Maria De Silva."  
  
NO! The cliffhanger Queen is back! ::dances around the room:: I hope you really like it so far, I'll try to write the next part soon 


End file.
